In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize computer systems that are networked and are coupled to numerous devices and have numerous processes that are run on these systems. Managing these networked computer systems is a huge undertaking given that administrators who support these systems have to keep track of all the configurations of these numerous devices and the numerous processes that run on the systems to ensure that the systems are working properly. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to track configuration information pertaining to a computer system in order to ensure that the system is working at an acceptable level, without negatively impacting the performance delivered or expected of the computer system.